Kissing Scars
by amyisabear
Summary: Messy messy cuts. Messy messy scars. Messy messy kissing, making her see stars.
1. Chapter 1

He brought me to the edge of the bed, not saying a word. He took my arms gently and planted healing kisses on each incision. I giggled but he shushed me, a serious, concerned glean sparkled in his chocolate orbs. I nodded and he continued to stick his lips to each razor-kissed slit. He kissed the boney peaks of my shoulders and moved to my lips with a single sudden move. He slipped his tongue between my begging lips, gently intertwining his tongue with mine. He pulled back warningly and trained kisses from my lips to my neck. He kissed the knuckle imprints behind my ear that the boy who I once called my boyfriend had made. I whimpered quietly, cursing myself to let the sudden noise slip from my mouth.

"Im sorry" he murmured against my skin. "Im sorry." He kissed down my neck slowly. He kissed me again, automatically slipping a slimy muscle between our kiss. Letting the kiss grow deeper, still keeping a gentle pace, he'd pull away occasionally, gasping for air. He kissed again, rubbing his hands over my hips and pinching the hem of my tank top. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, glaring for permission. I nodded and pulled his lips to mine by his hair, lying down on the bed I was sat on.

He rocked his head forwards and back, twisting his lips with mine, moving in perfect synchronization. He slipped a soft hand under my tank top, lifting it gradually with every second of our love-littered kiss. He saw the the lines open flesh sealed with dried blood folded repeatedly across my stomach like stacked paper, and kissed each tiny slash, making me whine in pain. I cursed myself repeatedly, unamused by the pathetic vibrations escaping my voice box.

"Im sorry" he whispered between pecks. "Im so sorry." And with that I began to cry again.

"Am I hurting you again? Oh god Im sorry."

"No, Im fine..." I sniffed. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong, love?" He helped me sit up.

"I just feel awful."

"Like pain wise, because its a bit obvious of that." he joked.

"No silly, I just feel bad. What if I deserved what I got? What if Adrian wasnt meant to be dumped even though I wanted him to b-" and he cut me off with a kiss. It was breathless yet reassuring; passionate yet soft.

"Dont you ever repeat a fucking word of that again."

I sat, wide eyed. Had I done something wrong, sharing my thoughts? "Wha- I... Uhm..."

"You deserve anything you want. You do. You don't deserve him. You know you hate him. I see the way you look at him and the face you make when we talk about him. You don't deserve what he did to you. You really don't."

With that I kissed him. It was hard an passionate. I pulled him closer by his hair and onto the bed so he was on his back, and I straddled him. I twisted my fingers in his straight cedar hair and he put his hands on my hips. He used his palms to massage my back as my fingers continued to twirl his brown locks like a curling iron. I moaned when his fingertips pressed into my back gently. He smirked into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, he untangled my legs from and flipped us over. He hovered over me, propped on his elbows and leaned down again. I rested my palms on his waist as he combed long bony fingers through my hair. Our heads rocked and our lips tangled and twisted and fiddled, moulding together. Soon enough, our kiss had heated hotter than I'd ever had and Dan played the T card. He slipped a slimy muscle between our kiss and our tongues our lips; tangling, twisting, and fiddling.

We broke away as we gasped violently, heaving for air. Dan grinned at me and dragged a lazy finger under my lips, wiping away our tasty concoction dripping from my lips. I giggle and he just grinned wider and moved down, heading towards my neck; simultaneously brushing hair away. I leaned my head, giving him as much access as I would to the side of my neck that had no bruises. He kissed behind my ear hungrily and sloppily. An involuntary moan escaped my lips, as I was still not amused with the vibrations escaping my throat. "You're so perfect-" he kissed my neck, "I just fucking-fucking love you..."

I chuckled. "Does this mean we can e more than friends?"

"I fucking want to. Omigod you're so perfect..." he smiled against my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked up to my eyes in the cutest way. He pouted his lips a bit and bit it.

"Fuck you" i mumbled and tugged his hair. He hissed in stubborn lustful pleasure as I pulled his head towards mine, attaching my lips to his. I smoothed the bottoms of my palms over his waist and he moaned.

"Finally." I thought

"Dont be so smug. You didnt get shit." He pulled away

"Make it mean nothing, lover boy." I teased

He kissed me again, but rougher. We literally and completely snogged each other's faces off. He tasted so good.

"Dont tempt me."

"Oh no." I pecked him on the lips quickly. "Its a challenge, baby."

"Challenge accepted."

He kissed me hungrily everywhere. My face, my neck, down to my collar bones. He looked up suddenly, a concern glowed through his eyes staring back me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Is there... Is there more."

I bit my lip and laid my head back on the pillow under me and nodded.

"Can I?"

"Dont get too excited."

He chuckled and hooked two cold fingers under the hem of my black legging and tugged a second. I nodded in reassurance and he continued apprehensively.

I bit my lip uneasily as I felt the cold hit my thighs. I heard him gasp. It was pretty bad, the amount if scars continued along my thighs were countless. He rubbed a gentle finger over a few scars here and there. Peacefulness grew until my heart began to pound again and I felt Dans breath on my leg. He kissed one scar. Then another. I felt slobbery flesh stick momentarily to each scar. It was weird but... Right. Cheesy, i know.

He lifted off on his arms like a pushup and towards my lips, kissing me again. The smirk on his face and the lustful swimming in his sweetly chocolate eyes gave me an idea I dirtily wished would come true. God, i sound like a whore...but it was true...

I had no control over the kiss, it was rough as his smirk and dirty as his chuckles. This was going to be interesting.

He pulled away before i could rub another hand through his hair. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"Challenge accepted." I mocked and he grinned mischievously. My heart pounded as he started on more hickies. I simply moaned in response. This wasn't lustful and dirty like some porno. It was love. Pure, thick, organic, literal love. Dan finished my leggings and tugged on the tank top I was still wearing. He looked up anxiously and cautiously, and watching my eyes. I bit my lip. "Go for it." He lifted the tank top off my head and threw it on the ground at the foot of the bed.

"You're so beautiful-so perfect-i don't deserve you..." He murmured between kisses


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh yes you do." I purred into his ear. He shivered and looked at me. His eyes gleamed with dark lust and he licked his lips. Before he could kiss me, I flipped us over so that I could straddle him again.

He "oof"ed and looked up at me bewildered. I smirked a mischievous smirk and went down for his neck. He squirmed beneath me but halted as he got comfortable when I went to the spot where he kissed me. Behind the ear. That dog...

I soothed soft words into his ear and but down on his lobe lightly. He groaned in frustration. Ive got him right where I want him. I sucked.

He threw his head back and moaned at the progressive hicky I was crafting behind his pierced cuff. No wonder his neck was so fucking sensitive. I grinned and licked the side of his ear and he groaned again.

"Have I got you yet, Danny?"

"Omigod, how did you do that?" he grumbled, twisting his moans between each breath.

"You think I wouldnt have noticed?" I breathed. He shivered and I chuckled. I kissed all over his neck as he but his lip so hard, the skin under his teeth turned white. "Dont hurt yourself." I purred against his adams apple. He groaned again as I licked his chin to his lips. "You taste so good." I breathed. "Now taste me." I said and smooshed my lips against his. We kissed repeatedly, murmuring sweet words of love between lips and tongues.

"I cant do this. I need to- I need to..." He flipped us over once again and went down towards my chest which was cupped with a single layer of material. My leggings, too, had vanished as I lay in my undergarments. He kissed my chest over the soft material and massaged his fingers over my sides once again. He kissed down my stomach, catching scars here and there and landed at the hem of my pants.

"Not yet." I breathed. He nodded, intentionally pushing his hot breath over my inner thighs as he kissed down my legs to the tips of my toes. I giggled. He did too this time. He kissed the tip of each toe and stopped then looked up at me. He had this grin. This beAutiful beautiful grin smothered in to many emotions. Love, worry, intention...possibly a speck of lust...

Again, without a word, lifted himself to hover over me. And we kissed, no less love than any other in the last ten minutes. I flipped us over and straddled him, rubbing my hands over his chest. His chest towered and fell heavily, consuming as much air as possible.

"Can I?" I questioned quietly, slipping a hand under his shirt. I peeled the fabric over his warm torso to reveal perfect, smooth skin with a cute little scar in the middle. "How the fuck is his bellybutton so fucking adorable?" I thought. Dan helped me and tore the black shirt off his head and discarded it to and unknown -and honestly not cared for - location. I smiled. He was so... SO cute like oh muh gahd halp meh... I leaned down and kissed his neck gently and ran my hands up and down his chest. According the the stifled moans and the defined fingers running through my hair, i think he liked it. I looked up. He had his eyes closed. I had no idea fucking why but i soon found out when something pressed against my leg. That little fucker. Time to have some fun.

Without a word nor a breath, i ran my tongue along the side of his ear and mumbled nearly inaudible lustful lyrics. He groaned and thrusted his hips up lightly. Damn.

"Omigod i cant... Please don't tease." he said between stuttered breaths.

"Make me." I said. I think he lost it. He flipped us over and kissed my neck. He nipped and sucked between words explaining how much he loved me... How much he wanted me. I felt my panties get cold. I moaned quietly in reluctant response. I reached a hand towards his zipper and popped the button first before undoing his trousers completely and tugging them down. He broke the kiss to shove his jeans over his legs in one push and began kissing me again, kicking the rings of denim off his ankles.

He was well defined even through his boxers which had pressed against me gingerly. I clutched his waist and tugged his body closer to mine.

"Please." He wrapped his hands around me, grasping the clip between my shoulder blades.

"Mmfhmm." I bit my lip and nodded

I heard a click and a lingering tightness released from around my ribs. Dan slid the shoulder straps over my arms and threw the bra across the room, my chest now completely exposed.

His breath shuddered as he sat up slightly and his eyes grew wide excitement.

"Just be careful?"

"Of course, love." He murmured, grasping his hands over me gently. "Whoaaa..."

"What?" I giggled, blushing

"You have...really...really nice...boobs."

"Dont be so daft." I joked.


	5. Chapter 5

"No really..." he kissed from shoulder to shoulder. He squished his hands over me, inaudibly mumbling about how much he loved them. I started to moan and the bulge in his pants pressed against me. "Two layers" i thought. I moaned as he rolled his thumbs over my breasts and began to kiss them. "Omigod i love you." I moaned. "Say it again. Say my name." He said, pinching and nipping. "Uggh Dan I love you" I groaned. Dan chuckled a kissed me more. I felt a hand pinch the hem of my pants and I broke the kiss, biting my lip and thinking. "Please oh please." I put my hands over my face hiding my stress and embarrassment. "I- Im scared..." "I wont hurt you," he pecked my lips. "I promise" "Fine." I sighed. He pulled my pants down. No one has ever been so comfortable with me. I suddenly felt self conscious and my face heated up. I bit my lip, wondering how ugly he must think I am. "Omigod youre so beautiful." He murmured, kissing from my bellybutton down. I tensed up at his actions with my hands still over my face. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god what is happening." I thought. "Don't panic." He whispered, kissing my lips softly. "I wont ever hurt you. Every inch of you is astonishingly beautiful." "Swear." "I swear." I eased a bit, still wrapped in self consciousness. Dan stuck his lips to the defined lines of my hip bones, moving down slowly. I slowed my breathing, trying to be comfortable with such a pretty face touching me. "Youre perfect-" he kissed further down. "So perfect... can I?" "I-I uh...I have no idea... I-I-I..." "Just let me please." "But its so gross." "No its not." he defended sincerely. Wow, he really...wow... "Uhhhhgggh..." I sighed in defeat. He grinned and lined kisses to the only place no one has ever been gentle with. I moaned quietly as he pressed his lips to my core firmly. "This will probably feel weird as shit." He breathed against me, making me surprisingly want more. "Whha-!" I gasped as he slid his tongue into me, spreading my legs wider. I moaned his name as he swirled his tongue around in me. "What the fuck" i gasped as he pulled out slowly. "You're horny" i teased him sternly. "You're wet." "Fuck you." "If you insist," he replied before sliding a finger over me gingerly. I moaned, adding curse words between every chant of his angel-inherited name. "Oh-ho-ho-hooo my god-d..." I moaned, taking shaky breaths. "Oh my goooooooodd..." I shook lightly as he pressed a finger into me. I moaned louder as he swirled his finger around pressing random spots inside me. Suddenly there was a pleasurable burn that shot through me and I arched my back, pulling my down hair back and crying out in pleasure. I look down at Dan who had an uneasy amount of mischief and lust shining over his teeth that peeked through his excited grin. "What...the FUCK...was that?!" I gasped. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He breathed seductively. I nodded furiously at his rhetoric sense. "Do it again."


	6. Chapter 6

He pushed the same finger inside me, twisting around and pressing the same spot. I arched my back again, clenching the bed sheets under me. "Oooohhh my goood..." I stuttered. Dan took his finger out and before I could say a word, he put his tongue back in me. "Ouuughhh-Dan!" I cried out and grabbed his hair almost instinctively. He darted his tongue in and out of me and I kept moaning louder. He pulled out after a minute. "Gross, huh?" He joked, licking his lips. "Yes." I smiled confidently. He kissed me passionately, cramming every inch of his lips into mine. We pulled away, his eyes pleaded a deep brown and darted a glare into my eyes. "But-I...I-I never-r uh... I haven't..." "Let me please." He begged as he began to kiss my neck. "But-but...I-I-III-I..." I sighed. It was useless. "Okay. Just be fucking...careful..." "I...promise." He got up and pulled his boxers down, I dreaded to look, I shouldnt be so excited about this. Ive always thought this was disgusting yet... Dan... "Condom." "Right." He turned away and rummaged through his wallet from his jeans. He pulled a little packet out that had a shiny metallic glow and ripped the corner open with his teeth. He retrieved the latex mask and rolled it over himself before toppling over the bed and hovering over me. "Youre sure?" He whispered into my ear. I bit my lip and nodded. "Careful." "Always" I let out a throaty croak of pain and he slowly pushed into me, grabbing at the bed sheets. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He broke a barrier with an audible rip and I cringed. "Im sorry, Im sorry. I'm sorry." He chanted into the crook of my neck. "Ahhh-ow-oh-oh-ow" I coughed, twisting by brows together. When he was completely inside of me he stood there, frozen like a statue. My groin glowed slowly, adjusting to the offering of pleasure. "Move." Dan began to rock his hips delicately, placing his hands on my waist. The pain was still recognizable but dipped in pleasure and smothered with lust. I began to yell out his name in pleasure as we grinded our hips against each other. My hands made way to Dans shoulders and I began to claw at them unmercifully, unsatisfied with the support the sheets were offering. For the first time in the first minute of this blurry time cloud of bliss, I heard Dan moan my name between -now- vigorous thrusts. I felt the world go wonky as my vision blurred and stars flashed. A blissful rumble of pleasure twirled in my lower abdomen, growing hotter with each sweaty thrust. I threw my head back into the pillow and bellowed Dans name repeatedly. Every muscle in my delicately tiny body tensed and I felt a warmth spill from within myself. I panted as Dan thrusted twice more, untouched by his graceful speed and groaned out my name in a husky, desperate tone. Tossing his hot forehead into the crook of my neck and moaning as he shot a warm cream into me, crushing my insides into mush with his last thrusts before pulling out of me and collapsing. "Im sorry." He began to chant again, kissing my face and neck gently. "Shut up. You didnt do anything. It hurt but its not your fault no ones ever loved me like you do." "Im sorry..." He whispered again before pecking my lips one last time before scooping me into a comforting cuddle, completely naked on the bed. "I love you." "I love you too" I beamed back.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a start, knocking someone in the nose with my forehead. The figure groaned, unraveling from me and holding its face. "Jen, what the hell." It mumbled. "Dan." I said, relived "Yes, love." He looked up at me. I had sat up from my startled awakening. I realized I was naked and squeaked, tugging sheets and blankets over me. Dan just chuckled and sat up, re-engulfing me in a smooth cuddle, hip to hip. "Whats wrong, love?" He asked, swishing air out of my face softly with his sweet breath. "Condom." "Again?" He asked, surprised. "No, silly. You came." "Yea, so?" "You wore a condom." "Ooooohh..." He rang in realization with raised eyebrows but then shot a an alarmed look into my eyes. "Fuck." "Damn right." "Omigod I...Im so sorry...Goddamnit... " i looked that the clock to occupy myself, looking away from the loving gaze I knew as I was on the verge of tears. I wasnt upset, sure I didnt BEG for a baby but I was just worried. I would be an awful mom and people would try to take it from me. I failed at my attempt and sniffed, letting out a wet creak from my nose and my breathing shuddered. Dan noticed immediately and swooshed a protective arm around my shoulder. He leaned his cute little chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly, and whispered,"Im so sorry, love. God, Im an idiot. " "No its okay...Im just scared...But we have no idea, right? I mean...ya know..." I sobbed quietly, my shoulders jumped at each whine and whimper and Dan curled over me, sending us into human-turtle mode. "Of course, love. Youll be okay. Ill protect you from anything. I promise." He kissed my head. "Its only six thirty in the afternoon. I feel gross. Shower?" "Sure," I sniffed. Dan released me and we climbed out of bed, stumbling over one another. The bathroom was brighter than the lamp in the bedroom and as I walked in, and I winced at the light. I stared into the mirror; still disgusted with myself. But there was something that I did like. Was it the bite marks and hickies or the bruises of his finger tips and dried spit over every scar? No idea. I turned to Dan as he bent over slightly, turning on the shower. He turned and smiled at me. "I love you..." He whispered groggily. "Still love you too." I giggled. "After this can we eat? Im so very hungry." I fake coughed, wheezing an extension on air like a dramatic old person and pretended to choke, cringing my hands together like claws. Dan cracked up and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you."


End file.
